Darth Reign
"As a sith you must leave behind a life and start a new one choose a new name for yourself." "Reign. Darth Reign." "Rise Darth Reign you are now my apprentice." "Yes master." Darth Platonious and Darth Reign Darth Reign ''' Known family : Mon ( sister / ex-wife ) Ben Midlander ( nephew ) Myri Shadedriver ( wife ) Known enemies : Shira Gammashock Brandon Skywalker3 Shira Validwar Jasmine Bubble Homeworld - Dromund Kaas First Weapon - Bare hands First force power - Force Maelstrom acomplishments - Rebuilt the sith academy on Korriban, Found the holocron of Ajuanta Paull, mastered all force powers Species : Dark SIth Pureblood/ zabrak hybrid Current Squad :Mandalorian Guild Former Squads : Alchemy of Sith, Brotherhood of Darkness,Diciple of Ragnos and many many more His live '''EARLY LIFE Born on the forgotten jungle planet of Dromund Kaas, he was forced to kill his heart in which doing so made him a creature of Hate and Power. He saw a mercenary ship landing and killed them stealing their ship he flew away. He flew to Korriban to find his sister. Before he got there though some indirector cruisers of the CIS pulled him out of hyperspace and made him land in there hanger. He shot two droids with a light blaster. So he stole their blaster rifles' and destroyed millions of droids before getting surrounded by droidekas.Brought to the Bridge he summoned the force to pull everything in towards him and then unleash it. He then ordered the captain to fly the ship to Korriban and await further orders. He complied and sent a shuttle with Reign on it to Korriban. He found his sister in the Valley of Darklords. MEETING MON Mon had been fighting some Tu'karta when Reign at that time being known as Ulic slamed into the ground knocking them all away. Mon had then vowed her life to the myterious hooded figure. Only then was it he revealed to be her teenage brother Ulic. She then left the planet with him. MEETING PLATONIOUS As he feed his hate he came across a sith lord named Darth Platonious. And Platonious took him as an apprentice. It is then he took the name Reign. As he trained he found a holocron. He took it back to Platonious. He was astonished to find it was the first sith lord's holocron. When Reign became a dark lord he left Platonious. UNITING THE SITH Note : this will be a lil short He then returned to Korriban with his ship's crew. Mon his sister. Raven Cruisekeeper his friend that he had found on the planet of Dantooine. Lord Scar who he had found on a space station orbiting Kashyyk. They flew on his S1TH MPAI ( Multi Person Altitude Intercepter ) codenamed The Huntress. ''He then used the force to rebuild the Sith Academy and with that act of power many sith joined him. '''Battle for Korriban' The jedi fleet attacked Korriban with 100 venator attack cruisers. His forces were out matched and he retreated to the unknown reigons. His entire fleet was destroyed only his handpicked survived. RETURN FROM THE UNKNOWN REIGONS In 12 BBY he returned with a fleet and his fleet took control of the outer rim. Then the clone wars made him loose his territory he then met a sith named Myri SHadedriver. The two eventully formed a relationship and got married. Category:Male Characters Category:Sith Category:Darth